


Sorry,    Chapter 4

by homestuckfangirl413



Category: Homestuck, Sadstuck - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homestuckfangirl413/pseuds/homestuckfangirl413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>K, this one is the last, In this, Vriska is already dead, cause I forgot how she died! :P (im in act 5 act 2.)<br/>SORRY FOR TYPING ERRORS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry,    Chapter 4

_Vriska_

_  
_Your name is Vriska Serket.

You are walking in a dark and empty room.

"Helllo???" You hear weeping.

"Who the fuck is in here?" You probably shouldn't say that, after asking who _IS_ in here.

You see several lights.

"Keep her away fr0m me." You hear a voice, similar to Aradia's. Wait, it is Aradia!!

"Aradiiiia!! :::::::)"

You remember you said that, the exact same way, when you used Sollux to KILL Aradia. Next time, try a different aproach, Serket.

"Feferi, keep her away fr0m me!"

"Feferi, too?" You ask.

":33< No!" Nepeta yells.

"Is that all?"

":33< Don't worry aradia, i'll keep that SpiderBitch away!" Everyone stares at Nepeta in shock.

"I am not a Spider8itch!"

"You kinda are." Feferi says.

"So, I'm dead now? Well, whoopty fucking do! Just what I wanted!"

"n00ne can c0ntr0l death." Aradia said.

"Oh, Aradia! So what I killed Sollux? I think it's a8solute 8ullshit that you didn't listen to him! So why didn't you?"

"I was c0ncerned!"

"Why? :::::::)"

"he was gasping f0r air and was l0sing his temper."

"He always does that! Why is it such a surprise now?"

":33< *ac thinks that miss Serket should stop angering Aradia!*"

"Ac is right! Let's talk a8out how you died! Exciting! :::::::)"

"Makara murdered Equius!"

"And your 8est idea it killing YOURSELF, too? I would have atleast walked away, Leijon! What 8ullshit, all you were doing was killing yourself, you could never save that weird, sweaty 8astard!" You were gonna continue.

":33<All I was doing was trying to save my meowrail! What if I killed Nitram? How would you feel!?"

"I wouldn't care! Nitram is a weak 8astard! All he does i-" You were cut off, again!

"Y0u say that ab0ut every0ne! Y0u say y0u d0n't care, but when y0ur friends die, you feel a bit m0re w0rthless! And bit by bit, you feel w0rse ab0ut y0urself! And y0u deserve it!"

Feferi calmed Aradia.

"::::::O! You can't say who I hate and who I don't!!!"

"I just did! Y0u are the m0st w0rthless 0f them all! In reality, Tavr0s is WAAY higher 0n the echeladder than y0u!"

"Lies! All lies! You are such a 8itch! A lying, 8ullshit, 8itch! You're just jealous of me!"

"Why 0n Alternia w0uld I be jeal0us of Y0U?" Aradia stood up.

"STOP!-EV-ERYON-E!"

":33< YEAH!"

"Don't you think we should actually Forgive And Forget now!!??"

"I c0uld never f0rgive vriska f0r what she t00k fr0m me." Aradia said as she sat down.

You roll your eyes.

Aradia stares into something, very deeply.

"Aradia? Aradia! I'm sorry okay? Aradia! I'm apologizing! My gog! I'm sitting here, apologizng, and you're just sitting there!? I think you're the 8itch!"

"every0ne, get up! They're c0ming!"

"Who?"

"just stand up!" Everyone did. "This will happen 0ne at a time."

"What are you talking a8out, Arrraaaadia?"

Feferi, the first in the line we assembled, gasped.

Eridan stood down the hall.

 _Feferi_ :

"Eridan?"

"Fef, I'm sorry."

I ran down the hall to hug him.

"I know."

"Thank you, for forgivving me."

"What are you doing here, -Eridan?" I asked.

"Wwell, eventually, the boy trolls died. So, here I am! Except that Makara bastard!"

"Oh, I'm so happy to see you! I don't care who you hurt! I know you didn't mean to."

 

_Nepeta_

After watching Feferi and Eridan make up (Which would go on your shipping wall!) You see the hallway across from you open. Equius is there.

":33< EQUIUS!!!!" You run to Equius.

"D-> Nepeta, I have missed you."

":33< I've missed you more!"

You see a smile crack on Equius' face.

 

_Vriska_

You turn your head. The door slowly opens.

Alternate John is standing down there.

You feel excited. You walk up to him.

"John?"

"Hi,  _Spinnerete."_ He said, smilling.

"Oh, you're not really that guli8le, are you?"

He shook his head.

"I really thought I'd never see you again, Vriska." He said.

"I know, me too. I really missed you, John."

"Now, I can stay with you."

 

_Aradia_

Seeing everyone make up with the people they love makes you feel happy.

You get so happy when you see the door open. You don't even have to look twice to know Sollux is down there. You race down there.

"S0llux!?"

"AA!"

He runs to you, too, and picks you up, spins you around, and puts you on your feet.

"S0llux! I'm s0 s0rry I didn't listen t0 y0u when y0u t0ld me t0 run!"

"Iit's okay, aa. Ii'm 2orry for lettiing AG make me hurt you."

"Y0u sh0uldn't ap0l0gize."

He kisses you on the cheek.

"ii love you, AA."

"I l0ve y0u , t00, S0llux."


End file.
